


Overnight

by okaymin



Category: Bangtan Boys, bangtan sonyeondan, bangtanboys - Fandom, bts, bulletproof boys - Fandom, bulletproof boyscouts
Genre: M/M, i'm yoonmin trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaymin/pseuds/okaymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi got sick and Jimin couldn't stand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to yuniizu on tumblr for letting me use their comic as a reference for this piece! I hope I did it justice! (Also you should really check out their blog because their comics are the bomb and not to mention really adorable)  
> Here is the comic I was referencing: http://yuniizu.tumblr.com/post/136892241999/sickly-hyung-ft-rm

Yoongi blinked and all he saw was pink. A bit confused, he tried to get a better look, and though his eyelids worked, his vision did not. He blinked again, and again. And eventually he made out a tall shape standing next to him.

“Nam…” Yoongi’s throat was dry and he had to pause and cough before continuing his sentence. “Namjoon,” he managed to grit out.

“Hyung…” Namjoon’s voice was soft. “Ah, I’m so glad you’re awake! How are you feeling?” His voice seemed to carry every emotion in the world yet still maintain the same volume and pitch. Namjoon had always been good with words, Yoongi thought.

“Better…” Yoongi’s reply didn’t seem to satisfy Namjoon, as his eyes narrowed. “Where are the others?” Yoongi attempted to change the subject.

“Jungkook is looking after Tae,” Namjoon smiled in adoration. Yoongi nodded, it wasn’t really a surprise. The two were basically attached at the hip. “Jin-hyung and Hoseok went home to get a change of clothes.”

“And Jimin..?” Yoongi furrowed his brows.

“Well, Jimin…” Namjook looked a little past Yoongi, and the elder followed his gaze. A sleeping Jimin was latched onto his hand, an iron grip. His face was resting on Yoongi’s hand, and he wondered how he hadn’t noticed. Namjoon smiled, as well as Yoongi. “He’s been watching you since the earliest he possibly could. He practically ran out of the venue and nearly called a cab when we tried to get him to wait a moment.” Yoongi shook his head. This kid.

“Has he been here all night?” Yoongi looked back to Namjoon, worry visible in his eyes.

“Yeah…” Namjoon nodded solemnly. “He threatened to quit if we tried to take him away.” Namjoon’s expression showed a glint of hurt, and Yoongi took note.

“Brat…” Yoongi mumbled, though he couldn’t help smiling down at the ginger haired boy before reaching over and ruffling his fried locks. Jimin stirred, but did not wake. Yoongi focused his attention out the window where the sun was shining high in the sky. It was a nice day and Yoongi itched to write. But he relaxed, melting into Jimin’s touch before falling back asleep to the sound of the Jimin and Namjoon breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally did not edit this at all so any mistakes are beyond my control at this point. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Also I am cross-bough on tumblr so if you want to discuss anything with me, message me there!


End file.
